12 Days
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: Quatre runs into a girl on the street at Christmas time and decides to court her. Features an OC...I know it's early but I had to!
1. The First Day

****

12 Days

December 13, A.C. 200

Neo-London, L-6 Colony Cluster

****

The First Day

**__**

On the first day of Christmas

My true love gave to me

A partridge in a pair tree.

Quatre Raberba Winner slid out of his office building and into the bustling crowds of Neo-London, breathing in deeply the "fresh" air of the colony. Though he was fighting down a massive headache from having been on the phone with his sisters—particularly Iria—all morning, he could already feel himself brightening as he aimlessly wandered the streets, gazing with a smile upon the Christmas decorations adorning lightposts and street-side shops. There were the fake Santa Clauses on the street corners, and the pack of small children pressed eagerly against a toyshop window. The smell of hot cider and coffee assaulted his senses as he passed a small coffee shop. A light snow had fallen overnight, making the sidewalk sparkle and giving everything a crisp, holiday feel. He stopped for a moment before a group of carolers, moved by their beautiful singing. The whole colony seemed to be waiting in breathless anticipation for that magical day, Christmas. Quatre felt himself falling into a good deal of Christmas spirit, and decided that now was the best time to shop for Christmas presents for his many sisters and friends.

People milled all around Quatre, stopping to chat or peer into a brightly decorated window, rushing to and fro in a sort of organized chaos. Feeling as if he, too, should become part of this happy, lively scene, he wandered idly into a warm shop.

The L-6 colony cluster was relatively young, but prosperous and busy already. It was due to careful political maneuvering that Quatre and Relena had managed to set up this cluster for the subjects of England; it was a calculated move to open up new living space for the crowded yet beautiful island country. A steady flow of English subjects had soon populated the entire colony, breathing their dignified and simple life into the metal structures, until Quatre could hardly tell Neo-London from the London in England.

All around him, British accents drifted into the crisp air. They all sounded so elegant, yet warm and personal as well. And they were all excited about Christmas.

And yet, Quatre found it hard to release himself from his headache or the echoing words of his sisters. "It's time for you to consider marriage, and high time for an heir. It is important that you have an heir young. It's important you find a good wife. Get married!"

Perhaps now more than ever their insistence that Quatre settle was getting to him, and as he exited one shop to head to another, he couldn't help but notice a child and his mother, pointing and laughing and talking as they passed shops, holding hands. It was moving and beautiful, but was he truly ready for such a commitment? He couldn't help feeling that he'd never be sure unless he found the _one_. Shaking his head, trying in vain to tune out the sounds of his sisters' voices, he crossed the street and headed up a sidewalk. He was, however, too lost in thought to be paying much attention to anything around him, and within a few moments, he was bumped into and dropped several of the bags he'd been holding; purchases for a few of his nieces and nephews.

"Oh! Oh dear…I'm sorry," a female voice said, quickly dropping to her knees to gather his things. Quatre dropped down as well in order to help her, hardly able to feel annoyed. He was too busy looking at the golden highlights in her soft, honey-in-shadows hair.

"It's quite all right. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going," he replied, scooping up his bags. She glanced up at him, capturing him in swirling, midnight blue eyes that seemed to glint with silver.

Surprised at his own thoughts, he only smiled a little and helped her up, determined to keep his cool and not go ga-ga over a stranger.

"Well…I'm sorry. Are you all right?" she asked, glancing him over quickly, then bringing her eyes back up to meet his gaze.

"Perfectly fine," he assured her, and smiled again to prove it. In return, she gave in a smile that sent him reeling back into reveries about her eyes. After a moment, she tilted her head and gave a short sigh.

"Well, I'd better get going. Sorry again for bumping you."

"No problem," he told her.

"Merry Christmas!" she said in a singsong voice, and waved as she headed back down the street.

For a moment, Quatre simply watched her walk away, noting the subtle way her hips swayed and how small her hands were, and then an idea hit him. It was a crazy, absurd, wild idea, and he had no business even considering it…but then, he thought with a shrug, everything else about this time of year is a little crazy, so why not give it a shot. Nodding to firm his resolve, Quatre ran to catch up to the woman's retreating form.

© --© 

Angel Tsuiraku was smiling to herself as she left the charming—and _extremely_ handsome—gentleman behind, thinking repeatedly that their little encounter had probably been one of the best of her life. True, nothing was likely to come of it, but her heart could pretend for the afternoon, couldn't it?

She had only made it a ways down the charmingly decorated street when she heard a man's calls from behind her. Instinctively, she turned, and started at the sight of the man running toward her. By the time he caught up, the chill air had stolen his breath, but he had an elated, excited, and uncertain light in his bright blue eyes. Surprised, though pleased, Angel gave her bagman a perplexed smile.

"Did I accidentally take something of yours?" she asked, distracted by his wide smile and the strange look in his eyes.

"No, no," he assured her. "Everything's here…" He laughed and dragged a hand through his hair, looking like a boy who didn't know where to start.

"What is it?" she asked, chuckling a little herself at the grin on his face. He looked as if he'd just won the lotto or something along those lines. He grabbed her hands and finally met her gaze directly, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Marry me," he said, quite calmly, as if he'd been planning their proposal for months. He watched her expression change to startled disbelief, but that was better than the outright refusal he'd been expecting.

"E…excuse me?" she asked, laughing as if she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. In reality, she thought she might have mistaken his words.

"Marry me," he said again, eyes glowing. "I know it sounds crazy, but I think this is right. I think that you and I are…perfect."

Angel blinked at him, then gazed down at their linked hands. "I…I don't know…I mean, I don't even know your name and—"

"Quatre."

"What?"

"My name is Quatre. Listen, that doesn't matter. All that matters is finding out if you feel this connection too. Do you?"

Angel stared at him for a moment more, then slowly nodded.

"Then marry me!"

"We…can't just get married, can we?"

He smiled. "All right…I'll court you until Christmas morning, then. If you decide you don't want to marry me, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again…but if you think it might work, we'll get engaged."

Angel looked into his eyes, held her breath for a moment, and then slowly nodded. His grin nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," he said, and, hand-in-hand, they walked down the street to a quaint little coffee shop.

© --© 

"Quatre-sama, you're grinning," Rasid Kurama commented as the young man entered the room, singing cheerfully. "And your sisters just called, wondering where you were."

At just over six foot two, Rasid was an intimidating man even when he was lounging on a couch in Quatre's entryway. The man had become almost a father to Quatre, and often visited when he wasn't needed in the Sahara desert on Earth. It was apparent that Rasid enjoyed his sisters' calls almost as much as he himself did.

He was too happy, however, to let a few phone calls by his twenty-nine sisters get him down. He had just had the most perfect afternoon of his life with the most perfect woman he'd ever met, and—he was sure Duo would be proud—had gotten her phone number, email address, and home address all at once. He was more determined than ever to court her silly.

"Rasid, I think I'm going to be getting married pretty soon," Quatre stated, plopping down into a recliner. Rasid regarded the young man with interest.

"I see…and what makes you think that?"

"I'm courting a woman I met on the street. In fact, her first gift should be arriving…" he glanced at his watch and smiled in satisfaction; "now."

"You…met her on the street?" Rasid echoed, his tone a bit disapproving. "Quatre-sama—"

"Rasid, she's absolutely perfect for me. Beyond perfect." And, judging by the dreamy look in Quatre's eyes, Rasid believed that this was true. He sighed, recognizing the same stubborn resolve as the one in the boy's own deceased father, and let the matter drop. Quatre nearly danced himself up to his room, waiting for the phone call he knew would be coming.

Rasid wandered around downstairs, contemplating. Who was this girl that Quatre-sama had met on the street? Did she recognize his name? And would she try to use him?

He would just have to trust in Quatre=sama's good judgement…

© --© 

Angel got home shortly after her drink with Quatre, still floating on cloud nine. She was even humming as she shut the door to her flat, and twirled into the room. How was it that over a cup of tea, Quatre could make her melt? He was so romantic…

Of course…the whole idea was crazy. She stopped twirling and stood still for a moment, considering. It was rather insane of her agree to this whole thing, but he _had_ said that if she didn't want to marry him at the end of it, she could call it off.

Still humming, she continued into the kitchen, and was just starting to fix a late dinner when the doorbell rang. She answered it, but to her surprise, there was no one there. On the floor in the hallway in front of her flat was a velvet case and a card. Picking up both, she slipped back into her flat.

She opened the card, already quite sure that she knew who it was from. And he didn't disappoint, either. It read:

__

In your eyes I see a universe

Beautiful and free

And yet nothing can compare

With the beauty that is thee.

If I could but drown in your eyes

Just once more would do

And If you would be mine

All your dreams would come true.

~Truly yours,

Quatre

Angel sucked in a steadying breath and opened the delicate velvet case with shaking fingers. Was this how Quatre was starting their courtship? The poem was absolutely adorable, and it brought back all the feelings she'd had when she looked into those depthless blue eyes of his.

Nothing prepared her, however, for the shock of seeing the beautiful sapphire necklace, nestled in soft, crushed velvet and silk, and shining with a deep, true blue that she had never seen in the sapphires in any fine jewelry store. Trembling, she delicately picked up the necklace and walked to her mirror. She almost couldn't bring herself to put it on, but finally, she closed the clasp around the back of her neck and stared at the huge, glittering stones that adorned her throat.

There was no way she could accept it—it obviously cost more than her flat, all of its furnishings, and her car combined—but for a moment she gazed at the sapphires and imagined, as she had in her youth, that she was a princess on a throne. All she needed was her prince charming.

And he, Angel thought, a smile tugging at her lips, wasn't far away at all.

© --© 

Quatre smiled to himself as he set the phone back in its cradle after speaking to Angel. She had told him straight out that she simply couldn't take the necklace—predictable but sincere—but the poem was gorgeous and the whole thing very thoughtful. His smile widened, thinking that she had no idea that a sapphire necklace was just the start. After all, he had eleven more days to sweep her off her feet, and the means with which to do it.

This year, Christmas truly would be a magical event, and hopefully one where he found himself engaged.

© --© 

Rasid shook his head, smiling as he felt the familiar fatherly pride rush over him. It was a wonderful thing to be a father, and even better with the perfect child he had, and the one he was going to inherit. Still smiling, the man lumbered toward his guest bedroom and wondered what Quatre-sama's next move was going to be in his obviously calculated courtship.

Life couldn't be any better, he decided happily, and sank down into his bed and slept fitfully for the first time in months.


	2. The Second Day

__

Point taken about Angel's eyes seeming a bit unrealistic…of course, on the other hand, Cathy and Dorothy don't even have pupils…just think of them as dark blue, like you could almost mistake them for black in dim light.

__

Also, thank you all for your wonderful support! I've never had such a positive response to the first chapter of a fic before, and I truly appreciate it! I'm sorry for the delay on this part, though—college applications and such (ahh!)—but I promise to be more regular in the future, especially with Thanksgiving and Christmas break!

I'm sorry this is so short, as well…I'll be sure to try and lengthen the chapters. *^^* Please review! Love you all!

****

12 Days

December 14, A.C. 200

Neo-London, L-6 Colony Cluster

The Second Day

__

On the second day of Christmas

My true love gave to me

Two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pair tree.

"It's snowing!" Angel cried to no one in particular, staring out as the delicate, white flakes drifted lazily toward the ground. It didn't snow much in L-6, which suited considering it didn't snow much in London, either. Therefore, it was always an adventure for Angel when it did snow. She quickly yanked on a couple of layers, ankle-high boots, and gloves, and then rushed outside to play in the snowflakes. Exhilarated by the scent of morning fires and fresh snow, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the flakes catch in her lashes.

It was one of those days she wanted to forever imprint on her memory. One of the days she looked back on during the dark times in order to remind herself why life was worth it all. And there would be many dark times, as was the way of life. Still, she was sure that with the aide of such potent and magical reminders, she would be ready to face the challenge. No matter how daunting that challenge was—

__

No, she told herself firmly, _don't think like that. Enjoy the morning! Wait for Quatre to call!_ Nodding to firm her resolve, she spun around again just for good measure and then half-skipped toward a larger drift. She decided it was high time to make her first snowman.

__

© --© 

She hadn't spotted him yet—that much Quatre was sure of, and he smiled to himself as he watched her play in the snow as if she'd never seen it before. He'd been turning off his car when he saw her rush outside and twirl around like a child in the snow. _Breakfast can wait_, he decided as he watched her play. And play she did, making him laugh out loud several times. She was definitely everything he'd ever wanted in a companion—funny, bright, playful, and lovely, with enough childish innocence to reassure him that she was being completely honest. Sitting in his car, watching her, he decided would be deeply saddened if she turned him down.

Pushing that uncomfortable thought from his mind, Quatre emerged from his car and strode up behind Angel. He playfully slanted an arm over her shoulders and watched her blue eyes crinkle as she smiled at the sight of him.

"Good morning!" she said merrily, turning her gaze back to her snowman.

"Morning," he replied easily, also regarding their icy companion.

"Looks good, huh? I must admit, I didn't expect you to show up on my doorstep," Angel said, and Quatre paused a minute as he worked out the two entirely unrelated topics.

"Yes, he looks good, and I was going for surprise," he responded, easing his arm off of her shoulders.

"I see," she replied, and smiled again. "Surprise, eh? What kind of surprise?"

She found their relationship to be utterly amazing. After only a few hours they were flirting and joking with each other in a completely relaxed fashion. It was as if they had become totally at ease with each other after only a day. Their utter understanding of each other, and sudden closeness on top of it, was something entirely new—though not unpleasant—to her.

"The 'boo!' kind," he replied with a cute grin after a pause. "Actually," he amended as she tugged him toward her apartment building, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in spending the day with me."

There it was; the little smile Quatre had so been looking forward to. Her eyes lit up at the suggestion and she slightly increased her pace.

"I'd love to," she told him, and led him to her flat so she could change.

© --© 

"Look at all the lights," Angel murmured in wonder, letting her eyes roam over the glittering city street. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah," Quatre agreed, smiling down at her. They were strolling arm-in-arm down the street, simply walking for the sake of walking. It was a new experience for him to simply enjoy someone's company, and he found it to his liking.

_There's definitely feelings here,_ he thought to himself, reluctantly tearing his gaze from her face in order to guide her into a small candle shop. He swept open the door for her and bowed her inside, watching her sigh in contentment as the delicate scent of melting wax reached her. Suddenly he realized why the saying went "heart in his eyes", because he was certain that his expression gave away his enchantment with her.

And so soon…it hadn't taken him long to discover that even if they never got married, he'd always be partly enraptured by her. The rate at which he felt himself falling for her was tremendous. He could only hope that his quick fall wouldn't scare her.

He shook that unpleasant thought away and took three strides forward to again be at her side. How perfectly she fit against his side, how automatic it was for him to slip an arm around her, how good it felt to have her small body nestled against his larger frame.

_If she says no, _he thought wryly, _I think I'd be crushed._

© --© 

It wasn't until late afternoon that someone actually recognized Quatre, and his heart sank as the reporters and cameramen rushed toward them. Angel stiffened against his side, but didn't glance up at him. In fact, she wasn't really responding at all. To be perfectly honest, Quatre didn't blame her. She more than likely would fade back while he handled the awkward questions and the flashing lights. Just as well, that was the norm, anyway. Bracing himself, he strode forward, more than a little surprised to find that Angel, as opposed to being a deadweight and trying to pull back, matched his stride.

"Good afternoon," he said amicably, throwing them a bright smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Any minute now Angel would sink back and let him take the reins. He sighed inwardly and glanced around.

"Who is your lovely companion?" one of the reporters asked, shoving a microphone at them. Before Quatre could answer, Angel leaned forward slightly and smiled beautifully at the reporter.

"Thank you for the compliment. I'm Angel," she replied easily, as if dealing with two dozen reporters was something she did everyday.

"I see. Are you and Mr. Winner close?" another interjected, and again Angel answered as if she was talking to a good friend.

The whole ordeal lasted for about fifteen minutes, and to Quatre's utter surprise, he found himself fading into the background as his radiant and charming companion handled the questions. When the cameras and reporters finally disappeared, he turned to gape at her.

"That was…amazing," he told her, quite truthfully.

Angel brushed it off with an embarrassed smile. "Not that amazing. I'm shaking," she told him, and he became suddenly aware of her trembles. Wrapping her in his arms, he led the way toward a bakery, intent on giving her something sweet and refreshing.

If it was at all possible, Quatre decided that he'd already fallen for the woman in his arms. He gulped as he realized he had only ten days to prove it.

© --© 

The second gift came to Angel late at night, wrapped in silk. Carefully, with shaking fingers, she pulled the ribbon loose and unfolded the fabric. There, in the center, were two sapphire bracelets, meant to match the necklace she'd received the night before. She touched the bracelets with bare fingertips, trying to hold back the sudden flow of tears.

_It isn't fair. You should call off the whole deal now, _a nagging voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_Not yet, _she told it, wrapping up the bracelets once more in their silk. _Just let me pretend for a little while longer._

You'll hurt him. You'll hurt you.

Just a little bit longer, she told herself, and eased into her bed with a full, aching heart. There would be time to call off the show later. For now she wished only to entertain her foolish heart for a few days more.

Hopefully, the same foolish heart that had fallen in love for Quatre Winner wouldn't fail her when it came time to face the truth…

…_Just a few more days…_


	3. The Third Day

__

Authoress' Notes—Hey all, sorry this chapter has taken me so long. Home-life got unexpectedly complicated for a while. But I'm back now…and with winter break coming, this fic should be getting along. Enjoy it! Please review, or contact me at my email: quatresboo@hotmail.com_. I look forward to hearing from you all!_

****

12 Days

December 15, A.C. 200

Neo-London, L-6 Colony Cluster

The Third Day

__

On the third day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Three French hens, two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

Quatre Raberba Winner was in a state of euphoria. It was a heady feeling, one that left him dizzy and happy, and infused him with an energy he hadn't had in a long time. It was with him in his dreams; she was with him in his dreams. In fact, he was waking from one of those sweet dreams at present, smiling even before he opened his eyes. He snuggled into his pillow, feeling warm and happy, and while he longed to see her, he found that he was loath at the thought of leaving bed. He was too content. Amazing how this woman, Angel, could do that to him in less than 72 hours. She brought the magic back into Christmas, she made it all worth it.

_Oh man,_ he thought to himself, sitting up with a grin, _I'm in way over my head._ But he didn't care. How could he? He'd spent two incredible days falling in love with a stranger. It was like some movie scene, or something out of one of his sisters' romance novels. It seemed too fast, too good, too perfect to be real, but somehow it was. It was really, truly happening, and he was hoping against hope that she would accept his proposal on Christmas morning. Waking up beside her for the rest of his life sounded heavenly.

Gathering a sheet around his bare waist, he padded over to his dresser and pulled on some clothes, then headed to the kitchen, humming. Then he was laughing. How in the world had he ended up so lucky?

© --© 

"How in the world have I ended up so cursed?" Angel demanded of her best friend, shaking her head in misery. Makoto Tanaka leveled a gaze at the young woman, half-amused and half-exasperated. She turned away again and walked over to a counter to continue slicing into bacon for an omelet. She sighed aloud, wondering for the zillionth time why _she_ always got asked the hard questions.

"Angel, luv, you have to tell him," she replied, bracing herself for the smaller woman's response. The brace was needed.

"I _can't_ tell him, that's the whole point," Angel snapped, hauling herself off of the stool she'd propped herself on. The two women were standing in the middle of O'Malley's Restaurant; Angel at a stool in the island in the kitchen, Mako preparing breakfast for her agitated companion.

"Five in the bloody morning is an ungodly hour to be arguing in my kitchen," came a rather disgruntled voice from the doorway to the back room and the stairs. Louie O'Malley stood there, rubbing sleep from his eyes and blinking blearily at the girls. "Even if you are my adopted daughters." Then, more to himself than them, "You both take after Lizzy."

Even Angel had to smile at that, as miserable as she was. Louie had that effect on people. He was an English man in his late forties, but he didn't seem that old to her. He was usually quite chipper, but then again, she reflected, he usually wasn't up for two more hours.

"Sorry, Louie," the girls chorused, and saw the smile tug at the corner of his lips. He glanced up, sniffed the air delicately, and the smile bloomed.

"You're forgiven if that omelet's for me," he told them, and settled down onto a stool. "Now, Angel, tell me what's wrong."

Damn that insight of his. Angel paused, trying to think of a way to put her thoughts into words. Millions of things swirled around in her mind, clustered tangles of thoughts without organization. Emotions that she'd bottled up for months threatened to spill over, and had the situation not been so serious, she might have even laughed at the irony of it all. But there was bitterness now, and a desperate rage at an unseen enemy. And even as she struggled to put it all into words, the world was waking up around her, there to continue on as it always would; living, thriving, breathing, pounding, without a second thought to a single human life. She raged, too, at the normal-ness of the rest of the world. It didn't seem quite fair.

She sighed, pulling herself from the thoughts that haunted her darkest hours. She looked at Louie, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"My heart is broken."

Louie stared into her blue eyes, his own heart breaking. There was a double meaning to those words, a double meaning that ripped into him every time he thought about her. He motioned silently for her to continue, reaching up to brush the tear away. She took a long, deep breath and continued.

"I can't tell him, Louie…I just can't. But I'll break his heart, and it's breaking mine. Quatre is…amazing. He's perfect. And I'm just going to hurt him."

"Luv, it wasn't your choice to—"

"But it happened!" she shouted. "As unfair, as…unintentional…as blind as it was, it happened. I keep wanting to break things off with him—to save him from this—but I look at him and I can't. I need him. He's like…like air to my lungs. Seventy-two hours, Louie…that's all I've spent with him. And I know, I know he's the one and I…oh, God…"

She broke off, not quite crying. She was beyond crying. This was a silent misery, one that left a person without tears. Slowly, he reached for her and drew her closer. Mako moved in from behind to wrap her arms around Angel's slender frame as the tiny body rocked with dry sobs.

Finally, after an eternity, she looked up, her eyes bright with pain, fear, self-loathing. She shook her head, hopeless and lost. "I…I'll try to tell him."

© --© 

He had flowers. Twenty-four long-stemmed roses, all packaged together and held in the group by a large, velvet bow. And as Angel looked at him, so handsome in a white button-down shirt and dark blue jeans, she felt her heart crack a bit more. She was keeping something terrible from him. It wasn't fair of her, but she was. Near tears, she walked up to meet him, and managed a big smile when he took her in his arms.

"Just nine more days," he whispered. "Am I any closer to keeping you forever?"

She buried her face in his shoulder, the tears threatening to leak out. She nodded against his skin, so choked up she didn't trust her voice. He stroked her hair and held her close, intent on cherishing her. Even her scent had enchanted him.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked finally, pulling back. She stepped back into him, desperate for the contact, needing to feel his warmth, wanting to sink into him.

"Not yet," she croaked, her voice weak with emotion. "Just hold me."

He did, until she was ready to eat, and then he took her to a small café and fed her like a queen. They strolled in silence down a street, window shopping and laughing, and she felt the gloominess lift from her soul. He was grinning at her, holding her tight against his side as if he'd never let go. Her heart melted all over again. Had circumstances been different, she would have been able to accept his proposal—the one she knew was coming—but she wasn't so sure she could…

Dammit, she was going to hurt him.

__

Not yet! something inside her screamed. _Hold it in, relish this moment. You've got nine days._

Nine days could be an eternity.

© --© 

Something was wrong with Angel, he could tell. Quatre wondered what it was, and wanted to drive it from her with a passion that surprised him. He held her closer, willing her to be happy again. Seeing her sad wasn't something he liked. At all. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheek.

"What's wrong, little Angel?" he asked, searching her blue eyes with his own aquamarine ones. Something in her eyes fled from his. She shook her head slowly, dispelling the gloom that had seconds ago been hanging like clouds in her stormy eyes.

"Nothing…it's nothing important. Just a conversation I had this morning."

"I see…are you sure you're all right?"

"Positive." To prove it, she pulled back and offered him a bright smile. "See? You make me feel better."

He nodded, not quite convinced, and started to pull her toward a shop. "Come on, I wanted to show you something—"

-

Two hours later, arms full of bags and faces full of smiles, the two crossed the street intent on heading to a movie. They were arm-in-arm, bags included, and she'd never felt so complete in her life. There were little piles of snow on the sidewalks, and it was brisk enough out to see her breath. Quatre was warm against her side, strong and vibrant and alive.

"Hm…what do you want to see?" he asked, and she glanced up at him and winked.

"Well, I guess the question is, will we be watching the movie?" she asked mischievously. His eyes darkened a little and he grinned.

"That depends. Do you want to watch the movie?"

She laughed and tapped his nose. "Yeah…why spend a couple pounds when we could kiss for perfectly free somewhere else?" He shrugged, still grinning, and tugged her toward the line.

"All right, then, which one?"

In the end they settled for a romantic comedy, opting out on the full-blown action or the tear-jerkers, and deciding against the holiday frivolity as well. As the theatre darkened, she leaned against him and settled comfortably into her chair, enjoying the feel of him hooking his chin on the top of her head. His fingers tangled themselves in the waves of her hair. Then the previews were rolling, and Quatre kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmmm…I thought we were gonna watch the movie," she purred. He grinned and pecked her on the lips.

"These are the previews. They don't count," he explained. He tipped her chin up for a longer kiss.

This was a side of Quatre she'd never seen before. He had a great ability to love, and apparently, she thought in a daze as he kissed her again, a large amount of passion. She felt cherished there in his arms, and rather juvenile for making out during a movie. She chuckled against his lips.

"The movie's starting," she told him.

"So we'll miss the intro," he muttered, kissing her again. "Besides, I can't help it. You're addictive."

She chuckled again and let him have his way. They surfaced for air just long enough to catch the end.

"Well, she got the guy," she commented.

"I knew it," he replied, laughing as he steered her out of the theatre.

"Smart-ass," she snapped good-naturedly, and they went to lunch.

© --© 

Quatre flopped down on the couch in his living room. It was close to seven…he'd been out with Angel for almost twelve hours. And enjoyed every second of it. He laughed out loud, stretched out, and pictured waking up beside her, kissing her…one of their kids throwing himself into their bed to squeeze between them. He pictured a big family, all excited about Christmas, all waiting to see what Santa had brought them.

It was right. Surely Angel saw that. She'd say yes—she had to.

"Quatre-sama," Rasid murmured, walking over to the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing here, Rasid? I thought you were going back to the desert," he replied, sitting up.

"I was…but I have something to take care of here, so I've decided to stick around for a little while, if it's alright," the taller man ventured. Quatre grinned.

"Of course. I'd love to have you for the holidays. It's been too long."

Rasid smiled and led the young man to the kitchen so that they could continue to talk while he ate. Quatre watched idly, chatting about his day and about Angel.

"You sound quite enchanted with her, Quatre-sama," Rasid commented.

"More than enchanted, Rasid. I think I'm in love with her."

Rasid raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're sure."

"As sure as I've ever been." Quatre leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Now I've got to convince her that I'm perfect for her."

The older man smiled easily. "I don't think you'll have much trouble."

"I sure hope not," replied the blonde. "Well, I'd better go wait for her call—I sent her more gifts."

Rasid laughed. "It had better be love. You're spending too much money for her to turn you down."

Quatre joined in the laughter as he headed to his room. _Please say yes_, he willed Angel silently, and collapsed into his bed to wait.

© --© 

Three rings; one diamond, one ruby, one sapphire. All beautifully crafted and quite large, and they all fit perfectly. Angel shook her head and stared at them.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," she snapped playfully into the phone. "You have got to stop buying me stuff like this."

"Why? And anyway, it's only for nine more days. Then I can stop."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…you'll have said yes and then…well, then everything that's mine becomes yours, too," he told her.

"Is it all stuff like this?"

"Some of it."

"Nerd…when am I supposed to wear these, anyway? They look a bit classy for my regular jeans and sweater ensemble."

He laughed, a welcome sound. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I think I'll give the ruby one to Mako for Christmas."

"You'll do no such thing. They're yours. She can get her own rich boyfriend," he replied, and they both laughed.

"Thank you…" she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early at O'Malley's," he agreed. "Sleep well."

"You too."

"Bye."

She sank into her bed, torn but happy. God, she loved him. She missed him all ready. With a sigh, she stretched out and closed her eyes, picturing him there with her, and decided that she'd tell him later. She wouldn't ruin today.

_You're just making it worse._

So be it.

_I hope I know what I'm doing…_

She drifted to sleep a moment later, dreaming of him.


End file.
